


You

by shinymando



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor mention of blood, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, din loves his mesh'la, grogu is the cutest, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinymando/pseuds/shinymando
Summary: You were used to him being gone for a couple weeks at a time, and even though this would be his longest trip yet, you didn’t want him to see the sadness that weighed on your heart.He turned to leave but before you could stop yourself you blurted it out, not with great urgency, more like a plea. “Be careful.”He froze, his back still turned to you. Not knowing what to do you spoke again, now just above a whisper. “Please.”
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 64





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Another soft!Din piece because I can't get enough of him. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr! I'm @shiny-mando

“Shit!”

You drop your tools and instinctively bring your finger to your lips to sooth the pain, and soon you taste iron. When you pull your hand away you see a small bead of crimson on your knuckle. Nothing too bad, just punishment for letting your mind drift elsewhere.

You hear a soft whine behind you and turn to see the child staring at you, his head tilted with concern.

“I’m ok,” you assure him and wiggle your fingers. “Just a small one.”

You stretch your arms out in an invitation and he excitedly waddles towards you. When you scoop him into your lap he immediately goes for your injured finger, grabbing it with his three fingers to inspect. The sweet act of concern makes you giggle.

He looks at you with those big black eyes and you raise an eyebrow. “Healing not your area of expertise?” you joke.

You set him down to place your tools back in the toolbox and stand to store them where they belong. When you turn back to the little green boy he’s smiling at you, eyes drooping slightly.

“About time for bed, don’t you think?”

He coos to suggest he’s content with your suggestion, making his way over and grabbing at your leg. You scoop him up and give his ears a gentle stroke the way you know he loves, but when they drop you know exactly what he’s thinking, and it makes your heart sag.

“I don’t know,” you tell him, your stomach filling with the same dread you tried to distract yourself from earlier. “But right now sleep is my top priority.” You try your best to look happy for him, to make it seem like everything is completely normal. You kiss the top of his head, pausing briefly to enjoy the moment, and you hear him let out the smallest hum you think you’ve ever heard.

Maker, you’d do anything for this little boy.

Feeling completely alone on this ship is impossible as long as you have him. But soon, you have to force away the feelings of anxiety that threaten to tear you away from such a precious moment.

It’s only when the child stirs in your arms that you remember your original task. You make your way to the cockpit to place him in his crib, carefully securing him to your hip as you climb the short ladder.

Thankfully, the child’s eyes begin to droop and relief washes over you. Once you place him under the blankets of his crib you give him delicate kisses on one hand, one for each of his tiny fingers, and that’s all he needs before he’s out like a light. Sighing deeply, but not loud enough to startle him, you press a button on the outside of his metal bubble and it shuts, securing him in peaceful darkness.

You plop yourself in the pilot’s chair and stare out the window, only to be met with complete and total darkness. You swivel back and forth, toes brushing against the cool metal floor, silently praying to the Maker to think of anything other than him, but you get no such luck.

Din had been gone nearly two months.

He told you the bounty he was after would take some time, a month at the most, but now the days were dragging on, and your worst fears began to take over.

“You’ll have the commlink as always,” he told you right before he left. “Anything goes wrong or you just…..want to check in, you can reach me.”

“We’ll be fine.” you assure him, forcing a smile that reaches your eyes. You were used to him being gone for a couple weeks at a time, and even though this would be his longest trip yet, you didn’t want him to see the sadness that weighed on your heart.

He turned to leave but before you could stop yourself you blurted it out, not with great urgency, more like a plea. “Be careful.”

He froze, his back still turned to you. Not knowing what to do you spoke again, now just above a whisper. “Please.”

Din slowly turned to face you, and although you couldn’t see his eyes through the beskar helmet you knew he was looking right into yours. You tried to smile again, but this time you couldn’t stop the way your brows pulled up in the middle, worry now very apparent on your face.

He took a step towards you so there was barely any space between your bodies, and ever so lightly he cupped your cheek with a gloved hand. “Close your eyes.” he commanded.

Curious, you cocked your head but obeyed. You opened your mouth to ask why, but just as your lips parted you felt his mouth on yours, warm and soft.

It started gently, but when you let yourself melt into him he kissed you just a little harder. You could sense he was holding back, knowing if things escalated he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to leave. He pulled back and kissed the corner of your mouth lightly before the gentle feeling of his lips was gone altogether.

The sound of metal against fabric let you know his helmet had been replaced and you opened your eyes. You brought your hand up to where his still rested on your cheek and gave it a gentle squeeze. You smiled and looked into the thin black line that crossed his helmet right where his eyes should be, and without having to try twice you knew you were looking right where you wanted.

It only took a simple nod of your head, a silent way of saying you trust he’ll be ok, that no matter what he’ll come back, and then he was gone.

Now you’re staring out the window of the ship wondering if you’ll ever see him again, if you’ll ever know what hides behind the smooth silver of his helmet.

Reaching into your pocket you take out the commlink he gave you. It had gone silent three weeks ago. Every night since then you had tried to reach him, making sure the child was asleep before doing so. You didn’t want to worry him any more than what was unavoidable.

Pressing the silver button near the top you bring the small device to your mouth.

“Din?” You had given up trying not to sound desperate. “Din, are you there?” You pause and wait for a response.

A minute goes by. Nothing. Five minutes. Nothing.

When ten minutes comes around you feel the urge to try again, but the thought of waiting any longer in this deafening silence makes you place the comm back in your pocket.

You feel tears brimming in your eyes and have to fight the urge to climb back down the ladder to start a new project, the only way you know how to distract yourself. That’s how you ended up with a cut on your finger, making yourself busy by fixing another piece of machinery that didn’t need fixing. You smile to yourself knowing what Din would say about it.

“If you keep messing with things that don’t need fixing then they’ll actually become broken.” he’d say in a tone meant to be a warning, but he was rarely ever stern with you.

Bringing your knees up to your chest you try to think of happy memories: Din teaching you how to shoot his blaster, staying up late wrapped in his arms while he listens to you talk about life before you met him, sneaking glances at him coddling the child when he thinks you aren’t looking. Eventually, your eyelids begin to feel heavy, and before you know it you’re finally asleep.

-

You jolt away, still encased in the darkness and silence from outside the ship. Darting your head to the child’s crib you see it’s still closed and relief washes over you.  
Then you hear it.

Barely audible, you hear a shuffling from beneath the ladder, and you thank the Maker the door to the cockpit is still open.

Slowly placing one foot in front of the other, you make your way to the top of the ladder and lower your head to hear the noise more clearly.

When you’re met with total silence fear pangs your chest, until the swoosh of the carbon freezer fills your ears. Relief strikes your chest so hard it nearly hurts. He was back.

It takes everything you have not to rush down the ladder and throw yourself at him, but you force yourself to stay calm. With every step down a shot of adrenaline goes through you, and your heart is pounding so loudly you’re sure it’s echoing through the ship.

As soon as you place both feet on the floor of the dimly lit cabin you feel him at your back. All of a sudden, you feel a wetness on your cheeks and quickly bring a hand up to wipe it away. You hadn’t realized you were crying.

It takes everything in your power to keep your breathing level, and you refuse to turn around just yet, knowing it’ll be too much all at once. He’d been gone for so long, and you think just the sight of him again might force your knees to give out.

A hand finds its way to your hip, and before you can stop yourself you spin around and throw your arms around his neck, knocking him back slightly.

You can’t stop the sobs. They’re loud and ugly against the fabric at his neck, and they just keep coming. Up and up until your voice is hoarse and your throat feels raw.  
Immediately, two strong arms wrap tightly around your midsection, holding you against the cool beskar strapped to his chest.

He doesn’t say a word, he just holds you until your sobs reduce to heavy breathing.

When you pull your face out from the crook of his neck he doesn’t say a word, he only nods towards the cockpit to ask, “Is he asleep?” to which you nod, barely able to see through the tears still filling your eyes. The lack of light in the cabin doesn’t help much either, but right now the only thing you’re worried about is feeling his body against yours. You’re afraid to let go, fearing that if you do he’ll fade away and the weight of loneliness will come back to crush you.

You open your mouth to speak, but before you can even think about what you might say Din bends down and places an arm at the back of your knees to lift you. Cradling you against his chest he makes his way over to the cot you two share; the cot that had felt so empty for the past two months.

Gently placing you on the thin mattress he leans in just over your ear. “I’ll be right back,” he whispers. The thought of him leaving for even a minute forces a small cry to escape your lips but he quickly hushes you. “Just two minutes,” he promises. He doesn’t move until you nod and roll over to face away from him, allowing him privacy.

The sound of metal moving against fabric breaks the silence in the air as Din removes his armor, and then the rest of his clothing. Not long after the lights are switched off do you feel the mattress dip behind you, and suddenly Din’s chest presses against your back. Maker, you had missed how warm he was.

A hand begins snaking up the side of your tunic to tug on the hem, and you waste no time pulling it off along with your pants, leaving you in just your underwear. Din pulls one of the blankets at the end of the cot up to cover the lower half of your body, his other arm sliding underneath you to pull you tighter against him.

As close as you are it’s still not enough, you need more. You rotate your body slowly in his hold until your face is buried in the crook of his neck, and a heavy sigh leaves your chest.

Din can feel the wetness of your cheeks on his skin, and it nearly splits his heart in two. He whispers your name and you hum in response, though it comes out sounding more like a whine.

He begins stroking a hand up and down the bare skin of your back. His hands are rough and calloused, yet you’ve never felt anything more soothing.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I-” but you silence him with a kiss. It’s wet from your tears and growing messy with desperation.

Din rolls you on your back so he’s leaning over you, and he releases one of his arms to bring a hand up to your cheek. You grab at his arms and move down the valleys of his muscles, savoring the feeling underneath your fingertips. You moan into his mouth and that’s enough to push him over the edge. With one hand cradling your head he removes the other from your cheek, slowly caressing your side as it makes its way to your core. Din rests his hand at the soft spot just below your stomach and pulls away from your mouth to rest his forehead against yours. His breath tickles at your face and you nuzzle his cheek.

He dips his hand below the waistband of your underwear and a sound escapes your lips, something between a whimper and a moan. A single finger slides between your folds before moving to your already sensitive clit, and you cry out when he begins rubbing circles around it. Slow at first, but they quicken when you start grinding your hips against his hand. You tighten your grip on his shoulders, and when he slides two fingers into your dripping cunt your nails dig into his skin. He’s stretching you open slowly, making sure you’re ready to take more of him.

Din dips his head down and takes one nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and releasing it with a pop. He moves to the other one, repeating the same movements, but this time he bites gently, causing you to gasp before he soothes it with his tongue.

His fingers are pumping faster and faster, hitting that sweet spot you can never seem to reach. You’re shaking underneath him, and you can feel that familiar ache in your core, the one you craved all those nights he had been away.

It’s building and building, but right before it hits Din pulls his hand away. You whimper in protest but he crashes his lips against yours, and your cry turns into a moan.  
He throws the blanket covering you to the side, shifting so both hands are beside your head before placing chaste kisses down your body. One to your collarbone, two one each side of your ribcage, one on your stomach, and finally removing your underwear to place one right on your heat.

He grabs your calves and rests your legs on his shoulders before diving into your cunt, enveloping you in his mouth. His tongue is deliberate against you, focusing on your clit the way he knows you love. He moans into you and the vibrations have your head spinning. One of your hands shoots to fist the curls on his head while the other one grips the sheets so tightly it cuts the circulation from your fingers. Din slips two fingers back inside you and wastes no time working you up the same way as before, pressing against that earth-shattering spot with the perfect amount of pressure.

His tongue works faster against you, and when the ache in your core starts to rise again you find you’re incapable of making any sound. Your orgasm crashes over you like a wave and Din works you through it, his moans in tune with yours for encouragement.

When your breathing calms he inches his way back up and kisses you, letting you taste yourself on him. Knowing you love it turns him on even more, and you feel his arousal against your thigh.

“Din,” you whisper. “More.”

He shifts between your legs and aligns himself with your entrance. His mouth hovers just over yours, letting him catch any moans that escape your lips.  
Din pushes in slowly, breaking you open, and with a slow roll of his hips he fills you completely. The stretch stings at first; it’s been so long since your body had to accommodate his size, but after the first few thrusts the feeling in your core is pure ecstasy.

Din’s breathing is growing more labored as his pace quickens, and it’s all you can do not to scream into the pitch black surrounding you. You want nothing more than to look into his eyes as he fills you again and again.

“Missed you...so...much,” he says between breaths.

He lifts one leg over his shoulder, and when he hits that spot impossibly deep inside you swear you see stars. Your back arches off the mattress and your hips start to move in rhythm with his, chasing his release. He reaches down to play with your clit, and when your walls clench it forces a moan from deep within his chest.

His hips begin to falter and you know he’s close. Wanting to be as close as possible you grab the back of his neck and kiss him so hard your teeth knock against his. With a few more hard thrusts he stills, cumming hard inside you. His forehead presses against yours and the sound of your labored breathing fills the air.

When he moves to pull out your hands shoot up and grab his biceps. “Please,” you beg. “Just a little longer.” He rests his forearms on either side of your head and buries his face in the crook of your neck, lips pressed against your skin. 

“Missed you, mesh’la,” he mumbles against you.

One of your hands begins drawing lines up and down his back, appreciating the feeling of his skin beneath your fingertips. You want to savor this moment, the way his weight is pressed against you, your bodies slick with sweat.

When Din finally pulls his face away he kisses you before rolling onto his side, grabbing your waist to pull your back flush against his chest.

Your breathing is slowing, exhaustion beginning to take over, but you don’t want to sleep just yet. The two of you have barely exchanged more than a few words since he returned, and you don’t want to see the morning without an answer or two.

Din begins stroking circles with his thumb at the spot just above your stomach, his nose pressed near the top of your head. It’s a position he knows you love to fall asleep in, but sleep won’t come so easily just yet.

“Din,” you start, not knowing exactly what to say. You feel him tense up behind you and worry clouds your mind, unsure how hard to press him.

You open your mouth again to say something, anything to break the silence, but he beats you to it.

“I- I’m sorry,” he confesses. “It wasn’t...I couldn’t...I,” and for the first time since you met him the Mandalorian seems at a loss for words.

Not knowing what else to do, you roll over in his arms and place a loving hand on his cheek, stroking circles with your thumb.

“It’s ok,” you tell him. “You don’t have to tell me right now. You tell me when you want to, if you ever want to. I’m just glad you’re with me now.” A few tears have spilled over, and the tightening of your throat is obvious in your voice.

“It’s just,” you know what you want to say, but saying it out loud for the first time terrifies you.

You pause, gather a breath, and continue.

“I don’t know what we’d do if you were gone. The baby, me, we can’t lose you.” you pause again. “I can’t lose you, Din.”

Din doesn’t say anything, he only holds you tighter.

“It was you.” he confesses after a beat. “What got me out. The thought of coming back to you.”

You don’t press any more. Now’s not the time.

“I love you,” you tell him. He whispers it back. And for the first time in almost two months, the pitch black of the Razor Crest brings you peace.


End file.
